PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) is an international standard that defines and promotes PC Card (formerly known as “PCMCIA card”). PCMCIA interfaces are commonly used in regular desktop computers or notebook computers to serve as a data card reading device. The PCMCIA interfaces have very broad applications and are commonly used with an adaptor interface device to read data cards or memory cards of various specifications or to serve as an externally connected wireless networking card or a transmission interface for other external devices.
FIG. 1 of the attached drawings shows a conventional dual-slot computer card adaptor device. As shown, a notebook computer 100 is provided, at a side wall thereof, with an adaptor device 1 that meets PCMCIA specifications. The adaptor device 1 comprises a data card insertion structure 10, which is of a dual-slot configuration, including a first insertion slot 11 having an associated first ejection button 110 and a second insertion slot 12 having an associated ejection button 120. The first insertion slot 11 and the second insertion slot 12 are each for the insertion of a computer card 13 for accessing and supplying the data of the computer card 13 to the notebook computer 100.
In respect of known techniques that use a PCMCIA interface to read data cards of various formats, Taiwan Utility Model M246731 discloses a seven-in-one PCMCIA interface, wherein a connection circuit is provided in a cartridge that mates a slot of the PCMCIA interface. A front end of the cartridge is provided with a connector for the insertion of a memory card of one of the following seven specifications: CF, MD, MMC, MS, SD, SM and XD and for access, exchange, and transmission of data of the various memory cards via the connection circuit. Thus, an electric/electronic appliance that is provided with a PCMCIA interface is allowed to read/write a memory card of at least the previously mentioned seven specifications.